Agent Pennsylvania the Agent That Drowned
by OblivionOrder6
Summary: This shows the story of Agent Pennsylvania, the agent that went from not being anywhere near the top of board, to becoming the greatest agent there is. But when he is told of a conspiracy where will his loyalty's lay?(To be continued at later date.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Number One

 _Enter in on the freelancer ship "The Mother of Invention"_

Enter in on the training floor observation deck to see two freelancers standing side by side watching a small training fight against Agents Colorado, and Oregon. They are not interested in the fight, they are only there to make sure the two agents don't kill each other.

The two observers are Agents Pennsylvania, and Connecticut (C.T). They are talking about the faults in the two agents fighting styles. They were both good friends, the both of them were part of the same fire team. Well they were on the same fire team until one of Pennsylvania's missions went exceedingly well.

He was sent on a simple transportation mission. His goal was to get a project spokesperson to a meeting with the oversight subcommittee, and their chairmen, but there was a small complication. The Resistance got wind of the plans, and attacked. There was a space battle against the Project, and the Resistance. We had 12 pelicans armed for war being held on a medium sized warship, while the enemy had around 20 light weight pelicans, being held on a medium sized transportation ship. They had gotten the jump on us while we were on our way to earth.

The lightweight pelicans were fast, but didn't stand a chance to at destroying our warship. I could have just piloted a pelican, but instead I had a pelican drop me off on the transport ship, and being the "infiltration specialist" I am I always have explosives on my person. I pulled off my signature weapon the spartan lazer, and blew a small hole in the side of the ship just big enough for me to enter.

I made my way through the ship with ease. Soon I was in the control room with people rushing around, one man shouting orders to his subordinates.

"Revert all power to our shields, and weapons!" the man in charge shouted "We are about to get blown out of the sky!"

"Captain Stone! There was a breach in the men's bathroom!" a private reported to his captain.

The captain turned to face the private. I almost let a gasp escape me. This man is one of the right hand men of the Insurrectionist leader. He was wearing a soldier class helmet, with aviator body armor. He wore the colors of the Insurrection black and red, with a black visor.

If I can capture him that will put me at the top of the leader board for sure! Just one problem was I didn't have anything to take the other soldiers out. I carry around a spartan lazer, and sticky detonator. I don't really know why ,but I refuse to carry around a weapon that shoots , real bullets. I don't have enough ammo to take all of them out, and i'm not advanced enough in fighting to take on all of these agents.

"If only…" Pennsylvania thought as he looked around, and saw a man on a catwalk with a sniper, and what appeared to be a large ammo box.

Pennsylvania smiled under his helmet as he made his way toward the catwalk. He had to be careful because they were all on high alert, he could still hear the captain shouting to the others to "apprehend me at all cost".

I quickly, but silently made my way up to the sniper with my grav boots. I was under the catwalk waiting for him to turn around. After a while I got bored so I climbed up quickly, and stabbed him in the neck. The didn't even let out a yelp, he was dead in seconds. I took his sniper checked the ammo, realizing I had over 100 rounds of sniper shots. I set up the sniper, and picking who I was gonna kill first. The number one priority was Stone. He was gonna get crippled by a shot to both knees. Next came the other snipers, after them the soldiers who had DMR's, BR's, and SMG's. Lastly the ones with shotguns.

I aimed and took the first two shots, and they were dead on. Just as planned Stone was crippled, the snipers dead, the mid range machine gun users were in pools of blood, and shot gunners were on the ground unmoving.

"Who's there?" shouted Stone in a terrified quiver "Come out and fight like a man!"

"I would… but you my friend are VERY important to us." I came down from the catwalk holding the sniper "You have been apprehended by Project Freelancer"

"No...nononononononononono!" whispered in a horrified tone. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hush the adults are talking." Penn said as he put his finger to his ear other finger still on the trigger. "This is Agent Pennsylvania to "Covered Wagon" come in over."

"We read you Agent, what is your status?" Covered Wagon asked "over."

"All enemy targets eliminated, and I got quite the catch" Penn said ominously " I just shot one of the hands off of the Resistance"

"...Explain" Covered Wagon demanded "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll explain later on The Mother of Invention" I said nonchalantly "Just bring handcuffs… and a medic. He isn't looking so good."

"Ok we're sending help now" they said eagerly "Welcome home agent"

"Not home yet…" Agent Pennsylvania the Number One Freelancer said out loud…

Authors Note

This is my first fan fiction, and if you're reading this it means you made it. YAY! So if you could be so kind to give me some advise on how I can make this story better I would gladly accept. I will update when I get at least one review/comment.

p.s. I don't own Red vs Blue. Just to be safe i'll put disclaimers at the end of all my fan fiction chapters.

Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Monster

I stood in the training room improving my aim, and accuracy with the sniper rifle. After the transportation mission i'm considering getting a non explosive weapon. I decided either a sniper, or battle rifle. I just finished training when I caught wind that North, South, and Carolina had returned with a successful mission.

I wish I could talk to one of the agents that went on the mission, but South isn't very nice and open, (especially now that she got bumped down a rank) Carolina is not very friendly towards me, since I became the number one of the project, and North was injured. So I just had to wait until the Director went public with the info.

"Would Agent Pennsylvania please report to my office." The Director's voice said over the loudspeakers.

"Speaking of the devil" I said in a soft whisper. "I wonder what he wants…"

"Ohhh somebody's in trouble!" A friendly taunt came from behind me. "What did you do this time?"

I turned around to see York giving me a mischievous smile. "I didn't do anything… what I didn't!

Now York wore a skeptical look. "I don't know I seem to remember some freelancers with sharpie written on their helmets, and faces."

I gave a small shrug. "That would hardly be worth the directors time. Anyway I should get going. You know how the director hates to wait."

"Ok, see ya." York said with a slight glint in his eyes. "That is if you make it out of that office alive."

With that York walked off down the hallway he came from, giving little chuckles all the way. I turned around and made my way to the director's office.

 _The Director's Office aboard the "Mother of Invention"_

"Hello sir" I greeted with a salute. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Hello agent" The Director told me with no hint of… well anything on his face, "I would like to go over both your origin, and your mission. I never really took notice of your rather… odd childhood."

I looked down, this was a touchy subject for me. "Is this necessary?"

"It is if you want to continue as an agent of this project." He said not bitterly, but I could still feel a little sting. "Now first your name is Austin, with no real last name , but you like to be called Austin Black am I correct?"

"Yes you are" I mumbled out. "I was left outside a church doorstep. Rather unluckily for me I was picked up by a two war veterans. Like some they were broken, jobless, and crippled. They took me in, and raised me as normally as hobos could, but when I was 8 they started to treat me like I was in military camp on steroids. Everyday I woke up really early jogged, and ran 1 mile a day, I did 50 push ups, curl ups, pull ups, ect. After that the training got progressively harder. They would add 50 to all of the training exercises, and one mile to the running/jogging. If I didn't meet the requirements, I was kept at that level, for a week then it started again. Also they put me through interrogation… on both the sides. That was also my punishment they… they interrogated me and told me if I talked I was going to do it again, but right this time…"

"Ok agent after that." The director told me still no sympathy "How did you get here?"

"As I mentioned they were jobless, so they were often broke. That was until a sketchy man came up to the… told them if they wanted to make easy cash to go to an old long since forgotten house on the edge of a disgusting side of the city." I told him on the verge of tears for what came next."They heard his offer and went. It was an arena that pitted kids against each other. The winner got the money that the other guy had bet. They liked the idea… all their thought of sending me off to join the army was lost. Now I was a dog to them something that fetched them what they wanted.

I breathed in and continued "They trained me in the art of military hand to hand combat. They had me punch a brick wall to make me ignore pain. I broke my finger once, and they told me I wasn't done yet… I still had 4 left to go. It was after 3 months of training they sent me into the ring. I was up against a scrawny little runt. He had to muscle on him, but he ran at me anyways. I got into a stance, and I punched him… I heard a snap. I heard a ref yell the word… killed."

I suddenly got angry, and bitter. "AND THE CROWD CHEERED, _CHEERED_! I was a murderer, but I at the age of 12 had won my first match. That place was already disgusting. After that it had been winning streaks for 7 months, 62 KO's, and… 44 kills. It was my 107th match I had finally lost. My military guardians were rich, sitting on thousands, betting thousands. When I lost to a kid that called himself Four Twenty, my guardians lost everything, they went for 100 to 0 real quick. That night they came into my room, with a combat knife. They had also taught me to sleep lightly, and their silent moving skills had dropped. They stood over me, and brought the knife down. I quickly moved my head, and I felt the knife stab my pillows. I lashed out in a quick jab punch, and broke the old man's nose. The next came at me but was quickly silenced, as I took the knife from the first old man. I stabbed him right where he told me to… directly into the windpipe."

I was silent for a second then went on. "The last man spoke in a hurt, and fearful voice… we've made a monster… I gave him a quick end the already blood covered knife made another pool. No matter what he had done to me I couldn't make him suffer, I refused to be the monster they made me. 12 years later when the aliens attacked one of your men had been at the ring when they saw me fight, and asked me to come in and see if I qualified for what he told me was Project Freelancer. I guess you liked my performance, because i'm here now."

"Ok. Your explanation of the mission can wait until next time. You are dismissed" The Director told me with little emotion. I saluted and turned to walk away when he called to me. "I also hear you have been _pranking_ the agents and they request that you stop."

I nodded, and turned away, but not before I heard a slight chuckle.

I went back to the training floor, and readied it for sniper training. I grabbed my sniper, and took a few shots hitting each target. I might take one of these after all. I suddenly felt overwhelming feelings, and went to his room, and started to cry.

"I am the monster they made me." I sobbed quietly

Authors Note: Whew! That was well… satisfying to write. I have been thinking this over in my head for a while now. I will also give a special thanks to WargishBoromirFan for telling me what I did wrong and how I could fix it. I will try to make right for the crappy beginning I did. Once again I will ask you all to tell me what I did wrong, and how I could fix it. :D I'm also going to update once a week.

I do not own red vs blue rooster teeth does.

Until next time!


End file.
